An Antichrist is a terrible thing to waste
by the-fairy-godmother
Summary: Some season 5 spoilers. this is the first of a few stories with my oc im going to do. rated t for swear words later on. Ella is an antichrist and goes to find the only other antichrist in hiding, to help the winchesters in the apocolypse. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

She screamed and the earth shock again. She was terrified and she tried to run. They were coming for her, from everywhere, people who she loved and trusted.

She went to run and tripped over something soft and warm. She pulled her auburn hair from her face and saw the body of her mother on the floor. She looked across the room and there were her brothers and father as well. Blood staining the floor.

"This could have been prevented if you just came with us."

"What do you want? I'm just a kid!"

"you're more than that. So much more, you could help our father cleanse this world."

She looked up at what used to be her neighbour, and saw other members of her street there. All looking at her, waiting for her to agree or to kill her. She looked over at her family, lying dead on the floor and thought all hope had left.

This thought was interrupted by the fire alarm of the community centre going off, then followed by screams. The twelve other creatures in the room were hitting the floor, screaming and shouting in pain. She knew that this was her chance to run but she couldn't, she didn't know what to do.

The door at the end of the corridor burst open and she saw him, he came running straight at her through the water streaming down from the ceiling and grabbed her. One of the creatures tried to grab her and he shot her in the face.

That was the last thing she remembered, as the world went black.

She woke up on a bed, wrapped in several blankets.

"So," said a gruff voice from the other side of the room, "why were they after you?"

"Please don't hurt me, I don't know what's going on, please!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you understand what's happened?"

she shook her head, and began to cry. She had no idea where she was, who the man was sitting opposite her, why her family had been attacked and killed. She just wanted to go to sleep and hopefully wake up and find out this was all a nightmare.

She sat there, crying for what felt like hours, unaware that the man was holding her. After some time he handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

"When my youngest son is upset, that makes him feel a lot better." He said getting off the bed to go across the room to get a leather bound journal out of his bag. She watched him come back across to her and sat on the end of the bed right in front of her.

"My names John, John Winchester. What's your?"

"Ella Rose O'Connor."

"How old are you Ella?"

"I'm 8."

"My boys are a bit older than that now. There about 13 and 17 now. Do you want to see a picture?" He said while he handed her some photos from the journal.

"What were those things?" Ella said, handing back the pictures.

"They were demons. They are very evil." He replied.

"What did they want?"

"You." He said, deciding it best to give her the truth, "Your very special, and they wanted you to join them, to help them. You seem to be able to cause lots of strange things."

"What's gonna happen now?" She asked, looking up at join with her big, teary, green eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna look after you now. I promise. First I want you to get some food, then we need to get you dressed as all your clothes are soaking, then I'm gonna take you to a friend of mine. He's a priest. We'll figure out what to do then."

"What am I?"

"You're an antichrist." John said and Ella looked at him blankly, "Do you know what a demon is?"

She shook her head.

"Let me explain then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

She woke up from the old nightmare, about how here mother and family had died. She tried to shake off the images of her murdered family and go back to sleep, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to, so instead she got up and headed for her kitchen. She put on her dressing gown over her night shirt. On her way out of her room she caught herself in the mirror. The eyes on the 20 year old Ella was still the same as the 8 year old Ella, still just as deep and just as green. The hair was still the same auburn colour, except there was a flash of violet and green in the left hand side too. Her skin was more tanned, but that maybe because she had spent the last eight months in California. Her body was slim and slightly toned, as she had been swimming a lot, and working as a dance teacher. She was told she looked very attractive, but never paid much attention to the men who said these things. She didn't trust strangers.

Even after twelve years hot chocolate could still calm her down. She looked over at the old photo of herself and John Winchester. It was taken at one of her school plays. She had gotten the lead and John had been in the vicinity of the town when it was on, so had taken a night off from a hunt and come to see.

John had been great to her since he rescued her from the demons that night. He had set her up in a new town and posed as her father to get her into school. Though, she did have to move quite a lot. He told her that because of his work him and his sons have to move every month or so, where as she stays in one place for a whole term of school. He said the reason why he moves her so much is so no other hunter can get wind of her, as everywhere she goes weird things happen. He was also worried that demons might find her as well, or anything else. The memory of him becoming her surrogate father made her tearful. She had heard that she had died, saving his son. She had also heard he clawed his way out of hell to save them again. That always put a smile on her face.

She looked around her small flat. There were pictures of her with other hunters, ones that John knew he could trust. He never explained to much to them. He told her when she was 13 that the only other person who knew about her completely were Pastor Jim, who was now dead as well, and Bobby, who she had meet on a few occasions. He told her that his sons didn't know about her either, but that if she did ever need anything that she could count on them. She looked over at the photo of Sam and Dean on her mantle, next to the one of her and John. It was the photo that he showed her the night they meet. She had asked to keep it, she didn't know why, but it made her feel that she now had a new family.

She had been in this flat for a few months now. She looked around at all the occult books, the salt lines and everything else that showed she had been in long contact with supernatural things.

She sat down on her couch and looked at the photo that was now on her coffee table. It was a photo of a young boy. Bobby had mailed it to her a few weeks back. It was a photo of another antichrist. Jesse. He had disappeared after Sam and Dean had seen him. She was going to find him.

When she had turned 16 she had found that another person was causing strange things like she had done. She tried to get to them, but another hunter had gotten to them first. It had happened three times since and every time someone or something had killed them. She was determined that this one would be safe, like she had been.

After Sam and Dean had left the town she started her own investigation. John had also taught her how to be a hunter. Like Sam and Dean, it was out of necessity, he had always thought something would come and try to get her. He had been right, but she had always managed to get out of it.

By the age of 10 she was in control of her powers, once she realised what was causing all the strange things. She had realised that everything she believed came true within a two mile radius of her. She had begged John to tell her the truth about everything, so she wouldn't cause any weird stuff, and cause another hunter to come after her. And he had. She remembered being in elementary school and being the only kid not excited about Santa Clause. After all the revelations of what was real and what was not she had come to learn how her powers worked, after that she had started to control them, but though she could control them, she didn't like to use them. She was still afraid of other hunters, demons, and something else that she still didn't know exactly what it was.

When she was investigating Jesse's disappearance she tried to put herself in his shoes. From the note it seemed that he had wanted to keep his family safe, so had left but made no hint of where he was. When she looked around his room he saw posters for Australia. She was almost sure that was where he was.

That day she had gone back to his room and stared at that poster of Australia and was going to try something that she had never done before. She stared at the poster and thought of Jesse and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

When she opened her eyes she found herself on a beach near Sydney. She couldn't believe that it had actually worked. She looked around and sure enough, sitting out on the sand was the boy she was looking for. He was sitting watching the waves, quietly.

She walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Jesse?" She said as sweetly as she could. It obviously didn't work, as he looked terrified and she could see his mind trying to figure out what to do next.

"I'm Ella. I was just in your room, and I thought about you and here I am." He was looking at her now, still slightly terrified.

"Did Sam and Dean explain to you what you are?" This obviously worked. He relaxed at the sound of the names of the two men who had seen him a few months previously.

"Yes." He finally said.

"Well, I'm one two. I remember when I was about your age, demons came for me. They killed my family. Yours are safe; I've just seen your mother. Someone came and saved me from them and told me what I was, and that I have a choice. Whether to be good or evil. I choose good. I've been told you choose good too."

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Well, I'm here to help you, if you want it."

"What kind of help?"

"Well, I want to try and protect you; I also want to teach you, how to use your powers. That way, if you want, you can help the fight that's happening now."

A few hours later they were at the hostel that Jesse had been staying. To collect his belongings. They had sat talking on that beach for a very long time. They traded life stories. She told him about how Sam and Dean's dad had saved her and how she had thought evil things since then. They talked about how the fight has gotten worse, and that they could use a couple of antichrists in their camp at the moment. She had finally managed to persuade him to come back to America with her.

"When we get back, what will we do?" He eventually asked.

"What do you want to do?" She asked back

"I want to see Sam and Dean, talk to them. They talked about me being in this fight. I want them to know that I want to help."

"Then we'll find them."

"Why do you want to look after me? You don't even know me."

"I know, I just remember that someone looked after me and here I still am. There were other people like us, but they didn't have anyone looking after them. And they were killed. I want to finally help someone like I was helped. And besides, who said that we couldn't know each other, the demon that possessed your mother might have been the same who possessed mine."

"Do you think?"

"Not really, but we're so rare, and unique, so in a way that does make us kinda like brother and sister."

"I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"I did, but they died."

When he had collected all his belongings, she took him downstairs to sign out of the hostel. The lady behind the desk looked at him and asked who was the woman who was taking him away from her.

"She's… she's my sister." He said looking at her.

"I'm taking him home." Ella said to the woman.

They walked out of the hostel and she took his hand and just like Dorothy, thought of home. They both opened their eyes to find themselves in her flat.

"Make yourself at home. I need to make a phone call." Jesse wasted no time in making himself at home. He jumped on her couch and turned the television on and found some cartoons.

Ella went out into the hallway and opened up her phone. She found Bobby Singers number and pressed call. It rang about four times before he picked up.

"Hi Bobby, it's Ella. I just called to say I've got Jesse here with me. He wants to see Sam and Dean. Can you tell me where they are?"

"You sure? I mean, I'm pretty sure John never told them about you."

"Well, I think its about time someone did." He agreed with her and told her where they were staying.

She hung up the phone and looked over at Jesse who had fallen asleep on her couch. She got some blankets out of her cupboard and covered him in them.

"Good night little brother." She said before she went to bed herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The motel was easy enough to find, and it was only a four hour drive. They had left fairly early in the morning. Jesse had asked why they were driving and not just "beaming in", as he had been calling it. She had told him that it was kinda rude. And that if they had suddenly appeared in front of them then they might shoot them.

By the time they had arrived at the motel both Sam and Dean were gone. Bobby had told her they were on a hunt. There was a lot of demon action going on. She had noticed the increase herself. When she had called Bobby about it, he explained about the apocalypse. He also explained that Sam and Dean were being accompanied by an angel, who didn't like antichrists.

She had picked the locks and she let Jesse in. He instantly sat on one of the beds and started to read a book that he brought with him. She followed his lead and took out a book and started to read as well.

It was about two in the afternoon by the time she heard the Impala pull up. She remembered the noise, and the car. The amount of times John had picked her up in that car.

She could hear them arguing on their way in. they instantly froze when they heard Jesse yell "Hi Sam, Hi Dean!", then he caught sight of the other man in the trench coat who was with them and went silent.

"Who the hell are you!" Yelled Dean.

"My names Ella. I was a friend of your dad's. I was really sorry to hear about his death, but it did make me smile when I heard he clawed his way out of hell."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks with each other, clearly disturbed about the amount of knowledge this girl had about their family.

"Are, are you a prophet?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm an antichrist. Your dad saved me when I was about 8."

Both Sam and Dean looked at Castiel, they remembered how he tried to kill Jesse.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked.

"Well, Bobby told me about Jesse and I wanted to find him, and we both wanted to help with the fight. You know, the apocalypse."

"Yeah, well, Ella, this is a dangerous fight and…"

"And, I've been fighting demons since I was 8, after my family was killed and I found out what I was and could exorcise a demon just by telling them to leave."

"Alright then."

A/N this is just a small introduction to my new character. I hope you all like her. She's gonna be in a few stories of mine now.


End file.
